Backstage
by LunaInvierno
Summary: Serie de viñetas aleatorias respecto a que pasa en la vida de los Kaulitz, cuando no estan sobre un escenario, ya saben...la magia de un "detras de camaras...".Twincest Kaulitz, posiblemente algo los G s, Slash, En progreso.
1. ¿Peleas absurdas?

**Disclaimer: **Este fic esta hecho con personas reales...mas no tenemos confirmación de que este momento haya ocurrido...esperamos que si...es el primero de una serie de viñetas sobre momentos que creo pudieron pasar en la vida de estos alucinantes gemelos, si no te gusta el Twincest Kaulitz, da media vuelta y "ahueca el ala" inclui un pequeño comentario para las fans de los G´s, espero y hos guste.

**Un susurro en el oido...**

**LunaInvierno**

* * *

Detrás de cámaras...Toma Uno

* * *

**¿Peleas absurdas?**

En el Tour-bus, en algún lugar del mundo, a altas horas de la noche...

-Te amo Tom...-murmuraba un lindo pelinegro mientras el aludido se entretenía mordisqueando su cuello- de verdad que te amo muchísimo...- soltó casi como un suspiro mientras tomaba el rostro de su hermano mayor y lo veía a los ojos.

-mierda Bill...sabes que me mata que hagas eso- se quejo Tom mientras se sonrojaba, generalmente el podia ser de lo mas tranquilo e imperturbable, pero con su gemelo...siempre habia sido diferente, cada que el le miraba, era como ser traspasado por rayos X, solo Bill podia hacerle una radiografía a su alma con ese par de ojitos castaños, y si le sumaban ese dulce "te amo"...Tom sabia que estaba entregado, amaba que "su centro", su "excepción a la regla", su "alma gemela" le dijera una y otra vez cuan importante era para el, para no sentir que el era el único que podia salir flotando de puro amor...como chiste personal decían que por eso usaba tanta ropa, para no salir levitando después de cada beso...sin embargo...detestaba sentirse vulnerable o débil...y cada vez que Bill lo desarmaba con sus gestos, sonrisitas y palabras secretas...Tom Kaulitz se volvía mas frágil que un bebe.

Como si Bill le pudiera leer la mente...y abecés pensaban que si, le dio un pequeño pellizco reprendiéndolo como cada vez que decía algo relacionado a eso.

Esa pequeña agresión dio paso a una serie de golpecitos juguetones y después de nuevo a los besos, ya estaban sin ropa dispuestos a "amarse hasta caer inconscientes" cuando un frenazo del Tour-bus los saco disparados de la cama.

Adoloridos y desconcertados empezaron a escuchar movimiento en la parte de adelante, alarmados encontraron sus rostros con idénticos gestos de terror, Bill tubo que dale un manazo a Tom que fascinado por la imagen de su menor desnudo, sin maquillaje y con los ojos llenos de adrenalina por el abrupto, queria seguir donde los habían interrumpido, mas Bill se negó y apresurados empezaron a vestirse con lo primero que encontraron, en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien a ver si ellos estaban bien.

Tom acababa de ponerse la parte de arriba de la pijama y Bill seguía buscando una playera cuando la puerta de su cubículo se abrió.

-¿están bien chicos?- interrogo Gustav con cara de sueño y en calzoncillos- Dave nos quiere en el comedor ahora para decirnos que paso...(bostezo) ¿que les pasa?- cuestiono al ver la mirada divertida de los Kaulitz.

-Bueno Gusti...o te das cariño tu solo...o te pones un pantalon...no creo que a las maquillistas les guste "conocerte a fondo"- dijo Bill divertido seguido de la risa de Tom.

-Idiotas...- dijo Gustav fastidiado mas sonrió y cerro la puerta que los comunicaba con la intención de buscar los pantalones de la pijama que casi nunca usaba...(a George le gustaba mas asi...xD)

Bill verifico en el espejo si tenia alguna "expresión reveladora" y seguido por Tom atravesó su cubículo y el de los G´s llegando a su salita-comedor en la parte delantera del Tour-bus.

Tomaron asiento junto con el resto de los habitantes del vehículo y algunos mas de seguridad que viajaban en otras camionetas durante las giras, sonrieron cómplices al ver entrar a Gustav con la pijama puesta y como miraba nervioso hacia las dos chicas que los arreglaban en los conciertos y sesiones que iban mas dormidas que despiertas.

Después de uno minutos entro Dave en jeans y una camiseta bastante vieja, les explico que se habia pinchado una llanta delantera del Tour-bus y esperarían ahí hasta que la arreglaran, despertó a George con una palmada en la cabeza poco amable causando la risa de todos y el bochorno del agredido, después les comento que al llegar a la siguiente ciudad podrían tomarse el día libre y después tendrían sesiones durante la siguiente semana. Al terminar toda la explicación los mando a dormir.

-Tom...-llamo George que hasta entonces habia permanecido bastante calladito-¿Desde cuando usas calzoncillos morados?- pregunto entre divertido y curioso.

El aludido se giro desconcertado y dirigió la vista a su cadera, desde donde cómo burlones se asomaban ufanos los calzoncillos que el mismo hace unas horas le habia quitado a Bill. A oscuras no puso atención mas que en ver que la pijama no estuviera al revés...

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a los gemelos como si una venda les cayera de los ojos,- _¡Todo esta perdido!_ -Gritaba una vocecita histeria en la mente del mayor de los Kaulitz.

-¡Eres un abusivo Tom Kaulitz!- Grito Bill en su mejor tono de niñita berrinchuda -¡Aprende a lavar tu ropa y deja de tomar la mía!- remato poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Las neuronas del de rastas al fin hicieron sinapsis.

-Tranquilo...al fin de cuentas compartimos ADN...- respondió Tom en su mejor tono de Dont Worry...Be Happy...- es solo que las salidas con las Grupies me han dejado sin cambios, en la próxima ciudad me compro calzoncillos extra ¡y ya esta!

La cara de Bill se pudo roja de ira -_¿Con que salidas con Grupies ahhh...? _Pensó iracundo- ¡Irrespetuoso, infantil, idiota!

-¡Exagerado! ¡Solo son unos malditos calzoncillos! - exclamo Tom, mas su expresión era mas como de recordatorio que de aclaración- Te compro un paquete completo si quieres...- exclamo en tono pacificador.

-Esupido- soltó el pelinegro antes de salir echo una tromba hacia su cubículo al fondo del Tour-bus.

-Estas en problemas...- canturreo Gustav hacia Tom

-Y que lo digas...- respondió este, y para disimular se quedo un rato jugando a las cartas con Gustav, George y dos chicos del staff.

Tres rondas después cada uno se fue a dormir y Tom entro casi de puntitas esperado no despertar a Bill.

-Quieto ahí Kaulitz- dijo la firme voz del menor, Tom giro la cabeza y lo encontró sentado en su cama con piernas y brazos cruzados- Asi que...Las Grupies te han dejado sin ropa interior...¿se las dejas de regalo o que?- le cuestiono con aparente tranquilidad, mas su hermano podia sentir las ganas homicidas fluir hacia el.

-Sabes que lo dije para que no nos pillaran...- explico el de rastas en tono conciliador.

-Lo se...- respondió Bill derrotado- es que me pongo verde solo de imaginarte en brazos de alguien que no sea yo... Estar en gira es la muerte...la abstinencia me esta enloqueciendo- cedió al fin con una sonrisa que anuncio la rendición.

Animado por el fin de las hostilidades Tom se acerco para abrazar a su espejo y reconfortarlo.

-Casi lo arruino...- murmuro Bill recordando su ataque de celos

-Na...- tranquilizo Tom y medio en broma añadió- todos están acostumbrados a tus ataques de Diva - se gano un buen golpe y cuando el gesto triste de Bill regreso concluyo:

-Tranquilo...que para los de afuera...esta será solo otra de nuestras _"Absurdas _peleas de hermanos"

* * *

_**¿Revews? ¿sugerencias para la proxima viñeta?**_

entonces ...

¡Pichad al ** GO**!


	2. Lo que yo veo

**Disclaimer: **Este fic esta hecho con personas reales...mas no tenemos confirmación de que este momento haya ocurrido...esperamos que si...es el segundo de una serie de viñetas sobre momentos que creo pudieron pasar en la vida los integrantes del grupo Alemán Tokio Hotel, si no te gusta el Twincest Kaulitz o el Slash, da media vuelta y "ahueca el ala" , En esta ocasión le toco el turno a los G´s, en especial a Gustav...ahh...buscando una portada con Princess para la viñeta anterior me tope con varia fotos de el y la inspiración llego, dedico esta viñeta a **Ellle** que pidió una de los G´s, ojala cumpla sus expectativas ya que es mi primer intento con ellos, un saludo a las Twincest Sisters, espero y os guste. Son las 3:13 am, espero que eso no afecte mi coherencia...si es asi, desculpas de antemano...que yo suelo escribir de un tiron asi que talvez tenga varios herrorsitos...por ahora, ¡Me marcho a con Morfeo!

**Un susurro en el oído...**

**LunaInvierno**

* * *

Detrás de cámaras...Toma Dos

* * *

**"Lo que yo veo..."**

¿Que es lo que opina el mundo al decir Tokio Hotel?

¿Bill?

El líder, el cantante, el diva Queen...

¿Tom?

El player, el guitarrista, el racional...

¿George?

El pacificador, el bajista, el galán...

¿Gustav...?

-El baterista...- suspiro un rubio en tono triste, llevaba días rondando el pensamiento de que los chicos tenían cada uno su lugar en la banda, ¿y el?...sabia que tenia sus fans, y que los chicos de verdad le apreciaban, pero, desde siempre se habia sentido ajeno a ese mundo de fama...Los gemelos y George parecían llevarlo muy bien, pero el, por mas que lo intentaba, siempre se paralizaba y se le cerraba la garganta ante las cámaras, ya estaba cansado de ser el serio, el raro_..."el misterioso Gustav"_...como le decía George.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando Bill entro sonriente para avisarle que ya habían llegado al hotel, de manera lenta tomo sus dos maletas y se dispuso a bajar del Tour-bus, ese día sería de total descanso según prometió Dave, lo cual para el rubio significaba, fiesta para Tom y George y Tv. para Bill y el...

Su vista se enfoco en el hotel frente suyo, bastante lindo y con piscina según vio, espero a que le pasarán la tarjeta de su habitación y se dirigió a ella sin llamar la atención, otra ola de pesimismo le llego...eso se le daba bien, "pasar desapercibido"...

Pensó poner la televisión en el canal de música, pero en ese momento estaba pasando un video de ellos y apago el aparato sin mas, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era recordar que gracias a eso era alguien...por este día solo quería ser Gustav. Esa idea le agrado asi que mando a pedir postres y pizza al servicio a cuarto y entro a tomar una ducha, tal vez hasta saliera de marcha también...solo por hoy se dejaría notar.

Al salir de la ducha busco la playera que los chico decían que gritaba "_de cazeria_" por todos lados, tomo unos jeans nuevos de su última visita al centro comercial, una de sus gorras, cinto, zapatillas a juego e incluso intento peinar su corto cabello y se perfumo. El simple echo de realizar esas acciones lo hizo sentir mejor, tal vez después de todo no sería tan mal día, mientras le llegaba la comida puso un poco de música en el discman y se quedo dormido.

El olor de chocolate y pizza de champiñones le dio la bienvenida del mundo de los sueños, de manera torpe se incorporo en la cama y casi le da un infarto al toparse con George mirándolo fijamente, este sonrió de lado como cada vez que lo pillaba _in fraganti._

-Tome un poco de pizza espero no te importe- saludo el castaño levantando la tapa que cubría la comida mostrando que efectivamente le faltaba un pedazo.

_-_No importa- respondió el menor con cierto tono de melancolía que a su compañero no le paso inadvertido.

-¿qué ocurre? - cuestiono George directamente

-No se a que te refieres -respondió Gustav levantándose y sirviéndose un poco de soda, se le hacia tonto decirle a su amigo que estaba triste pensando _-"claro...solo es la pizza de Gustav...no le importara...¡comámosla sin consultarle!"_

-Pues no se, dímelo tu- Insistió el chico acomodando su largo cabello detrás de la oreja y reacomodándose en el asiento con ese aplomo y seguridad que Gustav tanto le admiraba- llevas un tiempo algo extraño...como pensativo o melancólico, y que tu estés pensando es algo preocupante...- bromeo sacando una seña obscena como respuesta, sin embargo después recupero la seriedad esperando que el rubio tomara la palabra.

-Awww...¿Georgie esta preocupado por mi?-Bromeo el rubio tomando pizza medio fría sin poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Sabes que si - admitió el aludido dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta- vale...que me harás pensar que soy un insensible, y ya cierra la boca, es descortés enseñar a los demás lo que masticas...- completo el castaño medio en broma mientras tomaba una servilleta e intentaba limpiar rastros de salsa en la cara de menor.

Gustav se hizo hacia atrás por instinto y después se sintió avergonzado por la expresión de arrepentimiento en George.

-Okay, eso fue raro...- susurro el castaño y después insistió- suéltalo ya amigo.

El rubio sin saber que hacer siguió comiendo la pizza como autómata mientras me_ditaba la mejor manera de explicarle sus pensamientos a su amigo._

_-_Es solo una tontería- al fin contesto apaciguador restándole importancia.

-Si te molesta a ti es obvio que no es una tontería- no se rindió George y acompaño su opinión tomando un poco de pastel de chocolate.

-Solo son tonterías enserio...es que..últimamente me eh sentido...invisible- se sincero el menor sin saber si habia utilizado las palabras correctas.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio unos minutos, Gustav se pateaba mentalmente, sin duda su amigo se burlaría un poco de el por ese comentario tan de "nenita sentimental"_ -Te lo tienes merecido por bocón...-_ se reprochaba el mismo_._

_-¿Invisible?- _cuestiono George con un tono de intriga

-Si, bueno ya sabes...nunca eh sido el mas elocuente o carismático...- intento excusarse el chico- no es nada contra los chicos ni tu, es solo que a veces me pregunto que será que los demás te noten...-Al terminar de hablar se sonrojo y se sintió mas tonto si cabe.

-Yo te noto...- respondió el castaño bastante serio

-Si...pero no me refería a eso...es solo que...arg...olvídalo- tartamudeo Gustav, la mirada de George siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso, y ese tema le tenia muy sensible.

-Ehi! Es enserio - insistió el chico y su cabello acaricio suavemente el rostro del rubio cuando se inclino para servirse mas pastel- Hoy por ejemplo estas como para no dejar de verte jamás...y también hueles muy bien.

_-Idionet_...- farfullo Gustav pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo

-Siendo honestos Gustav, no veo razones para que te sientas menos- siguió el castaño y detuvo al chico antes de que lo interrumpiera una vez mas - eres inteligente, divertido, tocas muy bien la batería, cocinas mejor que los gemelos y yo juntos, puedes hacer unas caras muy graciosas cuando quieres e incluso tienes los ojos mas simétricos que eh visto en mi vida...- enumero el chico apoyándose contando con los dedos y antes de que el menor se repusiera de su ataque con sinceridad añadió- Y además eres la persona mas fascinante, misteriosa y excitante que eh tenido la dicha de conocer- al decir esto un sonrojo traiciono su actitud de imperturbable seguridad.

Gustav estaba en shock, estaba por hablar y soltar cualquier estupidez cuando el castaño lo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Y francamente Gustav - tomo aire como dándose valor y concluyo- lamento que la ceguera de todo el mundo te cause tanto dolor, pero debo agregar que personalmente me alegra que nadie mas tenga la dicha de ver todo lo que yo veo...ya sabes._..No me gusta la competencia..._

_Irreal, _era una palabra que Gustav habia escuchado muchas veces, solo ahora podia entender totalmente su significado...después de todo solo George podia soltarle tal discurso y salir segundos después como si nada alegando que iría a conseguirle mas pastel pues se habia acabado el primero.

Por otro lado el miembro mayor de Tokio hotel brincaba alegre, algo raro en el, por los pasillos del hotel, ¡al fin se lo habia dicho! Vale...solo se lo insinuó, pero si después de eso Gustav no le respondía, definitivamente no sabría que mas hacer, un piquete de culpa le ataco, por el rostro que tenia el rubio cuando el salio con la excusa del pastel parecia al borde de un apoplejía...y en coma no le serviría de mucho...

Una sonrisa lobuna invadió sus labios...si con esas palabras le causaba tal conmoción... Se moría por saber que reacción hubiera tenia al decirle que cuando lo vio sentado al borde de la cama, tan guapo y arregladito, tubo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle enzima y enseñarle que tanto lo habia conocido observándolo con atención...después de todo, a el siempre se le dio bien el estudio...y Gustav es simplemente fascinante motivo de investigación...

-Esto va avanzando...- Se dijo a si mismo George positivamente- por lo menos..._ con lo que yo veo._

* * *

**¿Revew? ¿Tomatazo virtual? ¿Sugerencia,petición o amenaza?**

¡Dadle a **GO**!


	3. Demencia

**Disclaimer: **Este fic esta hecho con personas reales...mas no tenemos confirmación de que este momento haya ocurrido...esperamos que si...es el primero de una serie de viñetas sobre momentos que creo pudieron pasar en la vida de los integrantes del grupo alemán Tokio Hotel, si no te gusta el Twincest Kaulitz, o el Slash da media vuelta, incluí un poco mas de los G´s espero y os guste.

**Un susurro en el oido...**

**LunaInvierno**

**

* * *

**Detrás de cámaras...Toma Tres

* * *

**Demencia**

En la cocineta del Tour-bus...en alguna carretera de E.U.A

-Gustav...-llamo Bill en el tonito que usaba cada que iba a pedir un favor.

-mñmmm..ñ- gruño el rubio para hacerle saber que le escuchaba, mas no despego la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Bill tomo esto como una señal positiva y abandono su asiento para ir a hincarse enfrente de su amigo y atacarlo con su mejor carita de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

-¿Me enseñas a cocinar?- formulo al fin el chico Kaulitz logrando que su amigo le dirigiera una mirada de sorpresa poco amable.

-¿es enserio?- cuestiono Gustav cuando vio que Bill estaba serio después de pedirle ayuda para mejorar sus habilidades culinarias...que en el caso del pelinegro...eran casi nulas.

-Claro que es enserio ¿qué no puedo querer superarme como persona? -pregunto el chico con gesto ofendido, cuando Gustav levanto la ceja cedió- vale...es solo que ya me canse de tener que pedirle a Tom o a ti que me preparen algo...- explico el pelinegro...lo cual era en parte cierto, su otro motivo era que se acercaba su aniversario con el de rastas y queria prepararle una cena como Dios manda.

-Vale...-concedió Gustav, después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Se pusieron de pie y empezaron a buscar en la nevera lo necesario para preparar un bistec con champiñones, si salía bien eso comerían.

-Bueno, primero que nada, a lavarse las manitas...- explico Gustav y Bill rodó los ojos haciendo referencia a que eso ya lo sabia.

Después pasaron a lavar los champiñones, unos limones, lechuga y tomate para la ensalada, en esa parte el rubio se partía de risa pues a Bill le dieron asco los hongos y por intentar no tomarlos con toda la mano uno se le resbalo, logrando empaparlo al chocar contra el agua en el lavabo, el pelinegro le hizo un gesto grosero y siguieron lavando los vegetales en silencio, Bill expirando un aura negra de enojo pues se le mojo el cabello y Gustav aguantando las carcajadas.

-Vale, ya lavamos estas cosas ¿ahora que?- pregunto Bill impaciente.

-Tenéis que cortar el filete- explico Gustav pasándole la carne riéndose de antemano por los gestos de asco que seguro haría su amigo.

Bill se limito a fruncir la nariz mientras hacia lo que su amigo le indico, primero los pedazos le salían todos disparejos y deformes, ya para el quinto trozo se podian apreciar que eran tiras y eso hizo sonreír al chico.

Orgulloso le mostró su obra al rubio y este contuvo otra risa al ver el entusiasmo genuino de su amigo por algo tan simple como cortar carne, después le siguió el cortar los hongos y poner a desinfectar la lechuga, al final pusieron sobre la barrita la botella de aceite de girasol y de oliva, para el guiso y la ensalada respectivamente.

-Bueno, Bill, ahora viene lo interesante del asunto - Anuncio Gustav poniendo un sartén sobre el fogón sin encenderlo aún.

-Primero, para darle sabor a la carne vamos a freír un poco de cebolla, asi que corta un poco en rodajas, y otra poca para la ensalada- indico mientras le pasaba el cuchillo y la tabla de picar- antes de que empieces ponte la punta sobre la cabeza - concluyo mientras el le agregaba sal a la carne.

-Estas de broma si crees que yo me pondré un pedazo de comida en la cabeza...- exclamo el chico Kaulitz mientras empezaba a cortar la cebolla sin hacerle caso a su amigo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y después de un rato ambos estaban casi ciegos de las lagrimas.

-¡Mierda Bill! Te dije que me hicieras caso y te pusieras la puta cebolla en la cabeza...- se quejaba el rubio mientras intentaba dejar de llorar.

-Yo que iba a saber...pensé que lo decías para molestarme...un chiste de Chefs o algo asi...- se defendió el chico conteniendo el llanto lo mejor que podia, tomando el cuenta que ya tenia incluso la nariz congestionada.

Después de un par de maldiciones mas empezaron a reírse de la situación y todos lagrimosos y con la nariz roja siguieron en la elaboración de la comida apenas pudieron abrir de nuevo los ojos.

-¡Idionet...!- grito Gustav cuando Bill le habia manchado de carne la playera por accidente- te dije que no aventaras la carne o el aceite te brincaría, déjame ver eso...- reprendió tendiendo la mano para ver la de su amigo quien la sujetaba contra su pecho protegiéndola de otro atentado por parte del aceite hirviendo.

-Solo es una quemadita, ponla en el agua y ya esta- concluyo el rubio mientras el seguía incorporando la carne a los hongos y la cebolla, después de eso Bill preparo la ensalada siguiendo las instrucciones de Gustav vigilando de lejos el guiso, pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que el fogón y el se vieran las caras nuevamente.

-Sos un exagerado...- se burlo Gustav ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Capullo- respondió Bill y siguió con la ensalada.

-Eso huele bien...- susurro Bill acercándose solo un poco al sartén humeante.

-Si, para ser tu primer intento no quedo tan mal- concedió el rubio

-Pero si todo lo hiciste vos...- se quejo el pelinegro haciendo un puchero

-Valiente Cheff...- canturreo Gustav- al menos haces ricas ensaladas- agrego tomando un poco directamente del tazón.

Empezaron a recoger el desastre armado en la cocineta...¿quién diría que Bill puede convertir un simple guiso en toda una odisea?

-Vale, esto ya esta...- proclamo Gustav apagando la estufa- ¿queréis darle el visto bueno? - ofreció y saco dos platos ante el entusiasmo de su discípulo.

-Danke! -exclamo Bill feliz al recibir su plato y se sentó ahí mismo en el piso, demasiado cansado para avanzar dos pasos a la mesa.

Gustav le siguió y se sentó a su lado, ambos tomaron sus tenedores y los chocaron como en un brindis. Sonrientes metieron una porción del guiso a su boca y soltaron idénticos gritos de dolor junto con los platos causando gran estruendo al romperse.

Escucharon movimientos bruscos en la parte contigua del Tour-bus y segundos después aparecieron Tom y George a escena, acompañados por otros tres chicos del staff con quienes estaban jugando al Play, con idénticas caras de preocupación.

Tom se quedo en shock, frente a el, tirado en el suelo estaba Bill, con el maquillaje corrido y lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, el cabello echo un desastre, la ropa manchada y una quemada en la mano que se veía bastante mas escandalosa de lo que era. Y bueno, Gustav tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones.

-¿qué coño le hiciste a Bill? -grito Tom al rubio con gesto protector

-¿Gustav estas bien?- interrogo también George hacia el rubio-¿por qué abría el de hacerle algo a Bill y no al revés?- Ataco el castaño hacia el mayor de los Gemelos

-¿cómo que si esta bien?...mira como esta Bill...-Grito el aludido haciendo aspavientos agresivos

Ambos recién llegados empezaron una pelea absurda defendiendo cada uno a los chicos en el piso quienes veían la escena pasmados...al igual que los del staff.

-¡Deja de meterte con mi hombre! -Gritaron al unísono Tom y George y el silencio le siguió a eso. Los del Staff se disculparon alegando que tenían "trabajo que hacer".

-Erh...chicos...-intervino el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Gustav quien miraba interesado la tapicería del Tour-bus- estamos bien, no nos hemos peleado...es solo que preparamos algo de comer y se nos olvido esperar a que se enfriara antes de meternos la comida a la boca.

-Así es...-apoyo el rubio y de nuevo el silencio reino...¿habían todos escuchado bien? ¿Tom y George de verdad gritaron eso? ¿De verdad querían saberlo?

-¿y que cocinaron...?-Inquirió George pasándose el cabello detrás de la oreja de forma ausente...un lindo tono rojo adornaba su rostro.

-Carne con champiñones ¿quieren? - ofreció Bill servicial aliviado de poder darles la espalda

Los chicos aceptaron y mientras los otros tres recogían los platos tirados por el y Gustav, el les sirvió a cada uno un plato y los coloco en la mesa para después sentarse a comer y hablar de otro cosa...cualquier otra...

Por que a veces prefieren no ahondar en la verdad, y _fingir demencia._

_--

* * *

  
_

_**¿Revews? ¿Sugerencias para la proxima viñeta? ¿ciber-tomatazo?**  
_


End file.
